


Alive

by Saricess



Series: My Maulsoka Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Maulsoka, Smut, and of course it's maulsoka, maul doing shit again, maul gets a redemption????, my first rebels fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: “There is something I wish to know.” The former Sith glanced back at the blinded Jedi. “Where is Lady Tano?”AU of "Holocrons of Fate" where Maul questions Ahsoka's whereabouts, refuses to believe she is dead and uses the Holocrons to find her.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger & Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger & Darth Maul, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla & Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus & Ahsoka Tano
Series: My Maulsoka Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022278
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129
Collections: Maulsoka Fanfic Writers (Discord)





	1. Holocrons of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! new story here and i'm quite excited for it, i know i have a lot more unfished stories but new ideas just keep popping in my brain and i need them out. this one is quite fun as i haven't tapped on rebels maul yet as he is a bit different then himself from the clone wars.
> 
> this is also set where season 7 didn't happen and the siege of mandalor happened in the ahsoka novel - so maul doesn't know about anakin skywalker being darth vader here.
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)

Maul couldn’t help but marvel at his plan, although it was easy and simple, it was working extremely well. The Ghost crew cuffed, unable to move with his droids circling them that could kill them within a moment - using them to get Ezra and Kanan to retrieve the Sith Holocron to him was a success. Maul already had the Jedi’s, and combined with the Sith’s he would finally get the answer to the question he had been asking all these years since the rise of the Empire.

 _Kenobi_.

Is he still alive? Maul had wondered that question for fifteen years, the thirst for revenge boiled in his blood.

And now in a few minutes he would finally have the answer.

But there was something else on the Zabrak’s mind, he anticipated Kanan would be with Ezra as he is the boy’s master, but where was Ahsoka Tano? She was with them both the last time he had seen them, he heard her voice - how mature it sounded, and when he finally saw her he froze for a second.

The young girl he met on Mandalore was now a woman - a fine one of that.

Aside from Sidious and Vader, Ahsoka was one of the few that could stand her ground against him in a fight, she had been trained throughout the Clone Wars, by Anakin Skywalker who was seen as a Hero in that time.

Then he perished when the clones turned against the Jedi.

Maul had mixed feelings on how Sidious rose to power, he knew little of his Master’s plan - he wanted the Jedi to pay for what they did to the Sith and killed every Jedi and Padawan he could.

When he saw Ahsoka there on Malachor he wasn’t surprised to see that she had survived, but was when she was on Malachor of all places.

He felt a surge of excitement when they fought - finally, a challenge, someone worthy, 

Of course he would never tell her that.

But the question was still there - where was she? Surely the Jedi behind him would know.

“There is something I wish to know.” The former Sith glanced back at the blinded Jedi. “Where is Lady Tano?”

“Ahsoka?” The motion of Kanan lip’s frowning suggested that his brows were furrowed. But it was lost quickly with a sorrowful sigh. “She’s gone.

“Gone?” Maul cocked an eyebrow. “I assume you mean she is on a so-called mission somewhere else.” He had some suspicion of her work in the Rebellion against his Master - of course she would join them.

“No Maul. I mean she’s gone...dead.”

Maul halted his steps, Kanan quickly followed - either to his sense in the Force or his hearing had enhanced. “You must misunderstand, Lady Tano cannot be dead.”

“Well she is.” There was a rise in Kanan’s voice, frustration oozed off it. “She saved Ezra and me from Vader, she…” The sorrowed sigh was deeper down. “She sacrificed herself to save us.”

Maul tapped into the Force around the young man, there was sadness, frustration and guilt - so much guilt, perhaps it was because he told Ahsoka to save Ezra before he threw Maul off the cliff.

He knew Vader was Sidious’s new apprentice, and that those Inquisitors were Vader’s. Ahsoka was powerful enough to defeat any Inquisitors, he had seen so back on Malachor as she took two one - the only problem was that she did not kill. She still held into her Jedi ways despite not being in the Order anymore, if she killed them then they would have been dealt with in seconds.

Vader was obviously more powerful then them, more then all the other Force sensitive users in the galaxy besides Sidious.

Maul knew that Vader was more powerful then him, as much as he loathed to admit it. But if we worked with someone as powerful as himself, or almost on equal grounds, then perhaps he would.

Ahsoka was more then powerful enough, trained by Anakin Skywalker and semi-trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi - yes if they had worked together, then maybe they could have defeated Vader together.

And maybe Sidious.

Maul was not one for regrets, but back on Malachor he shouldn’t have betrayed them - especially Ahsoka.

But the Jedi in front of him, Kanan Jarrus - Caleb Dume - it was his fault that Ahsoka was not with them now, he was not powerful enough to be Ezra’s master, he wasn’t powerful enough to keep Ahsoka safe.

But Maul was.

A new feeling of hatred came from Maul to the young man, first Ezra and now Ahsoka - he couldn’t afford the naïve Jedi to live.

Luckily he planned to do just that.

Maul turned, resumed his walk and changed the subject. “Truthfully, I was never trying to blind you.”

“Oh no, you were just trying to kill me.” Kanan said sarcastically and annoyed, the subject of Ahsoka now gone.

“Well,” Maul halted and pressed a button to open up the airlock. “If at first you don’t succeed-!” He pushed Kanan through, the young man almost hit the back wall.”

“Hey!”

“-Try, try again!”

The door shut. Soon Kanan Jarrus would be no more and after the deaths of his friends, Ezra would only have him - together they will save Ahsoka Tano and bring an end to Vader and Sidious.

Maul grinned, the first stage of his plan would be complete.

* * *

The doors to the command centre opened, Ezra stood by one the windows, eyes on the Sith Holocron in his eyes.

Good.

Maul leaned in to one of his droids and whispered. “Terminate the prisoners.”

It rolled out the door without a word.

He began to walk forward. “I lived up to my end of the bargain, your friends are safe.” When Ezra turned to him, Maul beckoned his hand. “Come apprentice, sit.”

Maul sat on his knees and waited for Ezra to do the same, a gap of space between.

“Here.” Ezra tossed the Sith Holocron to him that he caught with the Force. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Before we do that,” Maul held a hand up, palm showing. “Your master told me something that has left me feeling...uncertain.”

Ezra looked at Maul confused. “What do you mean?”

Maul signed. “He told me that Lady Tano is dead - well he believes this anyway. Do you apprentice?”

Ezra looked shocked at Maul's words - understandable - sadness and guilt took over him quickly. “It was after I took the Holocron out of the obelisk, me and Kanan were about to get out when Vader showed up and started to pull us to him. Ahsoka jumped in and managed to knock him down. I yelled at her to come with us but...but something stopped her.” 

Ezra began to speak with curiosity and lingered anger. “When I turned back after getting Kanan aboard the _Phantom_ , Ahsoka was still there with Vader, she said something about not leaving him and for a moment he just looked at her, then he said something and ignited his lightsaber. I...I knew what was about to happen so I went to jump in but she pushed me back, Kanan brought me onto the ship and when we got out...the Temple collapsed. We haven't heard from her since.”

Maul hummed as he thought, something wasn’t right about this. Ahsoka was a worthy opponent, and to be trained by Anakin Skywalker and survive throughout these years with being hunted down - she had skill. He didn’t doubt that Ezra lied to him, the Force around the young boy gave it away, but it still felt false.

 _She cannot be dead_ . Maul clenched the Sith Holocron in his hand. _Lady Tano must still be alive_.

 _I must find her_.

A sudden idea popped into his head, the Holocrons they hold can answer any question combined. The certain power was going to be used for Obi-Wan's fate, but Ahsoka Tano had intrigued him even more.

_I will find another way to find out about Kenobi’s fate, there is more then one of Sith and Jedi Holocrons._

“Tell me Apprentice, do you know what will happen if we combine these Holocrons?”

“They will answer any question we ask.”

Maul smiled “Good. Well my apprentice, what is it your question?”

“You know what I want.” Ezra glared. “I want to destroy the Sith.”

“You are as ambitious as ever.” It pleased Maul, if he played his cards right, then Ezra would be his shortly. “As for me, I seek something much simpler, yet equally elusive.”

Ezra cocked an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

 _Lady Tano_. “Hope.”

The young boy looked at him, not believing his word. That was fine, Maul’s plan would still work.

“Now then, let us begin.” Maul gave him the Jedi Holocron that he took in his hand, Ezra hesitated but eventually closed his eyes. Maul followed - the Holocrons left their hands, both their hands reached out to open them separately before combining them. Maul instantly felt the power they held together, it was strong, and very bright - it didn’t bother him. He dug into the power, one question on his mind.

_Where is Ahsoka Tano?_

He was there, he was so close, the answer was just before him, he could tell. But it wouldn't answer, for Ezra was asking his own, if Maul was going to get the full answer, then Ezra needed to stop.

Manipulate. Maul had high power in the skill, he could push his own question onto Ezra - he could push Ahsoka Tano in his mind, and then the answer would come. He gave a slight and gentle push, whispering the name and imagining what she looked like, he felt Ezra’s resolve to find Ahsoka grow and increase.

He then went deeper into the fuse, his question repeating in his mind. 

_Where is she? Where is Lady Tano? She_ **_must_ ** _be alive!_

Images flashed in his mind.

Black dust.

Ruins.

A broken temple.

A green and white convor.

Vader.

Blue and white montrals and lekku walking through a dark triangle.

“I see her.” Maul gasped.

_Lady Tano is alive!_

The fuse then broke, light dimming and the two Holocrons fell to the floor.

“I don’t believe it.” Ezra gasped with wide eyes. “Ahsoka’s alive!”

Maul chuckled. “I knew it, I knew Lady Tano had not perished!”

He abruptly stood up and grinned down at the young Jedi. “Come Ezra! We must find her while we still can.”

But before he could say anything, the door opened to reveal Kanan and now the unprisoned Ghost crew.

Dammit. A dent in the plan.

No bother - he could use what he knew against them.

“This is the last time Maul.” Kanan announced as he ignited his lightsaber and stepped towards the Zabrak.

“Kanan wait!” Ezra yelled and jumped out between them. “Look I know you want to kill Maul, but we found someone who we thought was dead!”

“Oh yeah?” Sabine said sarcastically as she pointed her blasters at Maul. “Who?”

“Ahsoka.” Ezra smiled. “She’s alive guys!”

The crew stilled with wide eyes, a gasp came from Hera - she had probably known Ahsoka the longest out of any of them besides Kanan.

Hera stepped forward and placed her hands on Ezra’s shoulders. “Ezra, I would love to believe that Ahsoka is alive. But this Maul who betrayed you, Kanan and her on Malachor. How can we even trust him?”

“Who’s to say that he wont betray us again?” Zeb asked with a growl. “Or lure us into a trap?” 

“You guys have every right to believe that, but I saw it too. Ahsoka is still on Malachor and she needs our help!”

“Ezra is correct.” Maul stepped forward, all eyes turned to him, but his own was in Kanan. “Tell me Master Jedi, do you know what happens when the Sith and Jedi Holocron are fused together?”

“It can answer any question you ask it.”

“And will it be the truth?”

Even with the mask around his eyes, it was easy to see Kanan falter. “...Yes.” 

“Then we are not lying.” Maul hissed. “We saw Lady Tano alive and walking on Malachor, we must find her before anyone else knows of her status.”

“Like the Inquisitors?” Ezra asked.

Maul nodded. “Or Vader himself.”

The rest of the Ghost crew looked at each other, complaining about what they should do. Finally they all nodded back at Hera, who looked back at Ezra and Maul.

“Alright. We’ll go to Malachor together-”

Maul cut in. “Ah, I do not think you three would be suited for Malachor.”

Sabin glared. “See! Right there! He’s trying to get Ezra alone again!”

She was half-right, but Maul wasn’t going to admit it.

“Malachor is a place for the Sith, only Force-sensitive beings are safe walking on it’s grounds.”

“As much as I hate to say this, Maul’s right.” Kanan signed. “You three should stay on the ship, Ezra and I will go with Maul.”

Another dent in his plan, but Maul can make it work.

Hera looked at the Jedi in shock. “After what happened last time? I don’t think so!”

“Hera.” Kanan turned to her and signed. “I don’t like this anymore then you do, but if Ahsoka is alive then we owe it to her to save her. It will be safer for you, Sabine and Zeb to stay on the ship...I can’t protect you like before.”

Her gaze softened, she looked at him for a minute more before she nodded. “Ok.” She then signed. “Well, I guess I better take us to Malachor.”

“How exciting!” Maul grinned. “We’re all going on a trip!”

Zeb signed. “Oh great.”

“I hope he won’t tell us stories like all the other elders do.” Sabine muttered.

The soft humming of hyperspace filled their ears, and soon the familiar blue and white streaks filled the windows.

Maul looked out of one with hands behind his back, body full of determination.

_I will find you Lady Tano, and I shall keep you from the Inquisitors, and Vader himself._


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul, Ezra and Kana find Ahsoka, and she needs some help - fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but chapter 2 is finally here! Longer then the first chapter with some Maul & Ahsoka fluff, so I hope that makes up for the long wait :)

The flight to Malachor was too long and noisy for Maul’s taste, he did not mind Ezra of course, it was his friends that annoyed him such. Sabine and Zeb were the noisiest bunch, seriously, do they even have an off switch? 

Hera was fine, she was a Captain and handled them well, not to mention a good pilot. 

Kanan...well, there was no need to go any further.

So when the  _ Ghost _ finally came out of hyperspace, Maul let out a sigh of relief.

It would only be him, Ezra and his teacher soon, and he would soon find Lady Tano and bring her to his side. 

That would be much more difficult then with Ezra, but the Zabrak wasn’t going to give up.

Hera’s voice came through the speaker. “ _ We are entering Malachor now _ .”

The Ghost flew through the atmosphere of the wretched planet, clouds covered his vision of the glass, they disappeared when Hera flew in closer to reveal the aftermath of the explosion from the temple.

Maul stilled.

There...was almost nothing. Land everywhere with nothing on top.

Only the ruins of the temple.

Breath caught in his throat, it still stood surprisingly, and the thought of Ahsoka in there only made his blood race.

_ Do not worry more Lady Tano, I will find you. _

“Woah.” Ezra stood beside him and looked out. “It’s different then before.”

“It is the cause of the explosion.” Maul informed him.

Ezra stiffened, causing Maul to raise a brow. “The explosion I started.”

Ah, that explained it.

“Truthfully Ezra, that was not your fault.” Maul signed. “It was mine.”

The boy looked at him in shock, perhaps because Maul was taking the blame for something he actually did. 

The Zabrak shrugged it off.

“ _ Prepare for landing _ .” Hera’s name came through the comms again, and Maul and Ezra watched the  _ Ghost _ slowly descend onto the surface.

When it landed, Kana and the others came to Maul and Ezra. “Ok, me Ezra and Maul will go inside the temple and look for Ahsoka while you stay here and keep a look out for the Inquisitors and Vader. Sound good?”

“Not really, but what else can we do.” Sabine replied, Zeb nodded in agreement. Kanan signed but took their answer. He looked back at Ezra and Maul.

“Alright. Remember, our mission is to find Ahsoka.” He glared at Maul behind his mask as he spoke, remembering the last time they “worked together” that ended up in betrayal - and being blind.

Maul sighed. “Yes, Yes Master Jedi I do remember, it was my idea after all.”

The glare hardened. “Just making sure.”

The three of them descended down the ramp, the air was filtered with small specs of ash. Maul didn’t know how much time had passed - a month perhaps? Yet the aftermath of the explosion continued. He shouldn’t be surprised, the temple was a weapon once used to wipe out both Jedi and Sith on this very planet - such a cause of damage would surely take long to finally decease.

There wasn’t much left of the temple now, only half of it stood, the other now in pieces. Black smoke emigrated from the top, the source of the ashes in the air.

A part of him was in awe that Ahsoka survived such a devastating thing, when others froze to ash and wilted away. Then again, given who she is, he shouldn’t really be surprised.

He stopped before the ruins and turned to the two Jedi. “Can you sense her?”

They looked at him confused.

“What do you mean?” Ezra asked.

Maul looked at him in shock, did the boy not know how to simply sense someone with the Force?

“You didn’t teach him how to sense others within the Force?” He gritted his teeth at Kanan, the young man nervously shrugged.

“I was never taught it.”

He almost opened his mouth to ask why, then the news of clones turning on the Jedi flashed in his mind. If Kanan did not know how to sense someone within the Force, he must have been very young when the event happened.

Well, Maul couldn’t blame the man if he wasn’t taught it.

“I see.” He simply said, and turned back to Ezra. “By using the Force, you are able to sense other people. You could sense your Master for example, if you two were apart and you wanted to find him.”

“Really?” Ezra’s eyes shone. “I can do that?”

Maul grinned at the boy's enthusiasm, and the opportunity for himself to teach him. “Every Force user can. However, I think it would benefit if you were to learn after we find Lady Tano, as we need to look for her specifically.”

Kanan crossed his arms. “Can  _ you _ sense her?”

It was an obvious play to an insult - a challenge.

Too bad for Kanan.

“I can.” Maul gave a smirk. “It was part of my training, like all Force users, and I know Lady Tano’s signature within the Force.”

“So your our only way of finding her.” Kanan noted with grimace. 

Maul’s smirk only grew. “It seems that way.”

Both Jedi’s didn't look happy, but there was no other option. Kana sighed in defeat and gestured for Maul to continue.

“Well, where is she?”

“Patience, Master Jedi.”

Maul turned back to the ruined temple, closed his eyes, and reached into the Force. He searched for the Togruta hidden inside.

_ Where are you Lady Tano? _

He dived deep, looking for the light he knew to be hers.

He went through the ruins, passed broken passageways and smoke - and then he saw her.

“She is inside.” He opened his eyes and turned back to them.

“Then let’s go find her!” Ezra demanded, the sheer determination to find Ahsoka made Maul smirk.

How easy it will be to make him fall to the dark side.

“Right this way, apprentice.”

Maul led them to the new and broken entrance of the temple, immediately becoming cold from the lack of light, yet he did not shiver. 

“Be careful.” He warned them as they avoided fallen pieces. “There are many places where you could get hurt and lost, follow me.”

Ezra and Kana gave no retort, Maul was their only way of finding Ahsoka and navigating through the broken temple.

As they walked, Maul continued to keep his hold on Ahsoka’s signature, following it’s path over, under, and between the fallen pieces of rock. He kept checking on Ezra and making sure there was no harm to him - he could care less about Kanan, both he and Erza knew this, so Maul didn’t have to act like he cared for the older Jedi.

He didn’t know how long they were down there and following the path of Ahsoka’s signature, but when they got close, a hoot boomed throughout the broken structure that made them all stop.

Sitting on top of one of the broken pieces was a convor; brown wings and green feathers on it’s head and all over the back before fading to brown at it’s tail, white on it’s face and front. It’s green eyes focused on them as it’s yellow feet perched on it’s surface.

Maul found it’s colouring unusual. Convor’s were normally brown, how did one like this exist? 

“Wait.” Ezra took a step forward, his eyes narrowed as he focused on the convor. “I’ve seen that bird before. Whenever Ahsoka came to visit us on Atollon, it was always there.”

Maul cocked a brow as he looked at the young boy. “You are suggesting that this convor has some sort of connection with Lady Tano?” 

“Well,” Ezra rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’ve never really thought about it that way.”

The convor hooted again and fluttered it’s wings before it flew away, through a tall triangle shape opening, only to be covered by black smoke seconds later.

“We have to follow it!”

Even Maul didn’t question Ezra’s words. 

They followed the convor through the opening and Maul could sense Ahsoka more clearly, she was near and it looked like the convor was leading them to her.

Interesting.

They followed the sound of another hoot around a corner and stopped when they saw a figure, leaning against the wall as they sat. 

The appearance and signature in the Force was clear.

_ Lady Tano! _

“Ahsoka!” Ezra ran to her with Maul and Kana behind him and knelt down at her side. “Your really alive!” 

Maul stared at the Togruta before him, shocked at the sight.

She was tired, that much was clearly evident by her lidded eyes and lack of expression of seeing them, her arms circled around the knees at her chest, scratches accompanied her clothing as did small bruises on her skin.

Her body was shaking, and Maul was aware of the low temperature and the goose bumps on her skin.

“She is cold.” He stated as he moved towards her, only to be stopped by Kanan’s grip on his arm.

“Don’t go near her.” He warned, Maul knew there as a hard glare behind the mask.

“She is cold.” He repeated again. “She has also sustained injuries from the explosion, if she is not treated soon then we fear the worse.”

“ _ We _ fear the worst, you don’t.” Kanan’s voice hardened. “You don’t care about Ahsoka, you betrayed and tried to kill her last time we were here.”

Maul already regretted his actions on her, but he didn’t expect to feel sad at his previous actions.

Yet, he felt angry at Kanan for assuming such a thing.

He glared. “Do not assume things Master Jedi.”

“I’m not.”

He could have retorted, but then they would be like this all day.

“Could you guys stop arguing? Ahsoka needs help!”

At least Ezra knew this.

Maul turned back to Ahsoka, surprised at his two hearts clenched at the state she was in. 

She needed help, and fast.

He pulled his arm out of Kanan’s grip and said to both of them. “I will carry Lady Tano back to the  _ Ghost _ , Zabrak's have two hearts and pump blood faster, therefore my body gives off more warmth then both of yours combined.” He gestured to Ahsoka. “Her body will need my heat to ensure her survival more.”

Kanan opened his mouth, most likely to object, but Ezra spoke first.

“Kanan.” His voice was strong like a leader. “I know we can’t trust Maul, but what he says is true. If he can help Ahsoka even just a little bit, shouldn’t we let him? We’ll keep an eye on him at all times.” He quickly added the last sentence, knowing his Master would bring up their last encounter.

Kana looked convicted, but sighed and eventually gave in. “Fine. But only to the  _ Ghost _ , we’ll be watching you the whole time.”

“Of course.” Maul gave them a slight grin before he turned back to Ahsoka, his expression serious.

He knelt down in front of her and took her in. “Lady Tano?”

A small noise left her lips - there was life in her. “Ahsoka?”

She stirred ever so slightly, her name on his lips felt...intimate.

He slowly reached a hand and placed it on her bare shoulder, she flinched for a second but quickly sunk under the warmth, her hands touched his arm and she released a content sigh.

Her touch was cold somewhat hard, not to mention her body still shaking. He ignored how her touch made his skin and heart tingle as he gently pulled her to his chest, and bit back a gasp when she snuggled herself to him.

_ Just the heat _ . He told himself.  _ She is cold and latching onto heat she hasn’t had in a while _ .

He gave a small awkward cough before he wrapped his arms under her back and knees before he stood, her body was somewhat heavy - perhaps of the lack of control she had on her weight to keep herself light and to not fall out of his hold. 

It didn’t matter to Maul, he would carry her however far out she needed to go.

He turned back to Ezra and Kanan, the older waiting impatiently with the tapping of his foot, while Ezra looked with wide eyes, his cheeks tinted cheek.

Concern filled the Zabrak. “Are you alright apprentice? Your cheeks look warm?” 

The young boy jumped and touched one of his cheeks. “I-It’s nothing.” He quickly changed back to serious. “Let’s go back to the  _ Ghost _ , the sooner we get there, the sooner we can help Ahsoka.”

Maul gave a nod, and the three started to make their way back. 

* * *

When they stepped back into the sun Ahsoka’s body relaxed from it’s warmth, another sigh of content left her dark lips. Maul held her tighter as if she was going to fall at any moment.

He had never been this close to Ahsoka before - she was the enemy, the only time he ever got close to her was to fight - but this was entirely different.

They weren’t fighting - he didn’t know what to call what this was. 

Helping? Yes he was helping her, something he never thought he would do considering the last time they saw each other.

He already regretted his actions, yet Ahsoka and Ezra didn’t know that yet. He would have to tell them of course, but Maul had never really apologised for his actions - he had never apologized for anything, even with Sidious.

It was only forgiveness, and mercy.

Maul shook the memories out, now was not the time to think of his old master. He would do that later.

As soon as they walked up the ramp the others were there waiting for them, their eyes widened when they landed on Ahsoka.

“She really is alive.” Sabine gasped.

Maul bit back a retort and asked. “Where is your medical bay?”

“Ummm….” Zeb rubbed the back of his neck. “We don't exactly have a medical bay.”

If looks could kill the Lasat would have burned and turned to ash on the spot.

“Let’s get her set down.” Hera said, and Maul and the others followed her to her own room. “Here, set her down on my bed.”

Maul knelt down and gently laid Ahsoka on the bed but she didn’t let go of him, she was still too cold and he gave off so much warmth, so he settled on the edge of the bed. Ahsoka’s hand clutch onto his shirt, her body pressed against his.

He ignored the tingles in his hearts again and looked back at the crew. “She needs more warmth to be stable.”

The suspicious look on Sabine wavered; worry, concern and shock oozed off her. “Zeb and I will get some.”

“I’ll get her some water for when she wakes up.” Hera announced as she followed the two out, Maul would argue that a warm drink would be better, but water was best for the situation, being buried underneath blankets and drinking something hot might not be good for Ahsoka’s health at the moment.

That left Kanan and Ezra along with Maul, and a semi-unconscious Ahsoka.

Ezra shifted on his feet, Maul could also feel his worry and concern for the Togruta. “Is she going to be ok?”

“Ahsoka is strong Ezra.” Kanan said to comfort the boy, his voice low and soft. “She’ll pull through.”

Maul could see that he wanted to argue, but went against it. There was a small bit of anger inside him at Kanan’s words, he didn’t know why, but it would work in his favour later.

The doors slid open for Sabine and Zeb, their hands filled with blankets, and immediately walked over to Ahsoka. 

“It will be easier if you move.” Zeb grunted at the Zabrak.

Maul gave a fake apologetic smile. “I’m afraid Lady Tano has quite a strong grip.” He mentioned to her clutch on his shirt, and tried to move away only for Ahsoka to tighten her grip and pull him back. “As you can see.”

The Lasat and Mandalorian looked at each other with shock at the actions by Ahsoka, Maul fought back a grin at their reaction and reluctant as they spread the blankets over Ahsoka and left Maul where he was.

She grumbled something and relaxed under the new layers of comfort and warmth, yet her grip on Maul didn’t budge. 

Hera walked back in with a glass of water and a jug full of the same liquid, and placed it on the small table beside the bed. She frowned down at Maul and crossed her arms over her chest.

“If you think that you’re staying in here with her then you’re greatly mistaken.”

Maul would have snapped back if Ezra didn’t open his mouth before him.

“Actually Hera, that might be a good thing.” When the Twi’lek glared at him he hurried on. “Ahsoka’s been in that temple for months and exposed to it’s cold air, to be trapped there that long it’ll take more then blankets to heat her up and get her better. Maul can help her better because of his species.”

A sense of pride filled Maul at Ezra defending him, yet also shocked. Yes Ezra had defended him before, but that was before Maul betrayed them all - Ezra had every right to be wary of the Zabrak, yet in this moment there was some trust the young boy had for him.

_ He knows I can help Lady Tano and wants them to let me. Good apprentice. _

Hera looked between the two and sighed. “Fine. Maul can stay here with Ahsoka one night, with all this heat she should feel better soon and wake up.” She then glared at Maul. “I have cameras in these rooms, so don’t even try anything. 

_ Lies. You do not have cameras in these rooms, I have seen them myself. _

“Of course Captain.” He didn’t call her out, he would allow her to think that she had power over him for this moment. It will feel better later when he would tell her and for her to find out that he did nothing with Ahsoka then merely help her.

Hera gave one last glare as a warning and looked at Kanan. “A word please.”

Kanan sighed and nodded before he followed her out the door.

Maul didn’t need to be told that they were going to argue, or have a “lovers quarrel” as people called it. 

Amusing, Jedi were not supposed to form attachments and get involved in romance, yet there one is. 

“You as well.” Sabine pointed at Ezra, the young boy looked like he wanted to argue, but a look from the young Mandalorian made him quiet and follow her out.

Yes, very amusing indeed.

Zeb shifted on his feet, clearly uncomfortable to be left with the former Sith alone, yet he put on a glare and spoke in a clear and warned tone. “Don’t get comfortable.”

Maul huffed as the Lasat walked out, and glanced down at the now sleeping Togruta.

_ Unfortunate _ . 

Yet despite that, Maul was tense. He had never been in this situation before, he has always slept alone - sometimes he didn’t even sleep, nightmares keeping him awake, but he told no one, not even Savage.

The memory of his brother brought him sadness, someone finally by his side, loyal to the bone and had compassion for him - and it also brought him anger, that Savage was taken away from him by his old master, by Sidious.

Maul looked back on Ahsoka, the bruises on her skin would have to wait for when she would wake, luckily they weren’t serious. His looked at her armour, surely she could not be comfortable in such a thing to slumber in.

He ignored the quickened beats of his hearts as he gently peeled the hard metal off her, as well as her boots, arm braces and belt that held her sabers.

He had questions about those, the designs of her hilts and the white that heightened his curiosity. He laid them on the drawers at the boots on the floor, gently wrestled out of Ahsoka’s grip and quickly made his way back to her when a whine escaped her lips.

“So needy.” A small smirk on his lips and his eyes tinted amusement. He laid down on the bed and chuckled when Ahsoka immediately clung onto him and pressed her body close to his own.

Maul pulled the blankets over her, he did not need them as much as she did, plus he wouldn’t sleep. His mind was too chaotic to do so.

Instead, he watched Ahsoka’s peaceful face and gentle breathing as she slept, feeling her heartbeat on her wrists that held onto him tightly.

_ You will be at peace soon my brother _ . His plan of having Ahsoka and Ezra by his side to defeat Sidious and Vader together, to finally get revenge plagued his mind as he watched Ahsoka sleep.  _ You will be avenged _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honourable mention for Savage, the Nightsisters did him and Feral dirty. 
> 
> I can't remember if Ezra could sense for another's presence within the Force (it's been a while since I had watched all of Rebels) but for this fanfic he doesn't know how and neither does Kanan.
> 
> Next chapter is Ahsoka's prov! :)


	3. Waken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka wakes up to find Maul of all people beside her, and gets some answers, and even more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long wait again - apologies. I've been working on other storied plus life (I'm procrastinating so hard with uni you have no idea), but I wanted to finish this chapter soon, and what better day then Christmas Eve!

It had been a long time since Ahsoka felt such warmth and comfort, hiding away from almost everything and everyone didn’t give her many luxuries, the only comfort she had was on her own shuttle or Bail’s - yet they couldn’t compare to what she felt now. 

She welcomed it and pressed herself more to the warmth, and was surprised to hear a small grunt follow. 

Strange. She didn’t remember someone with her as she slept - she didn’t remember falling asleep at all!

_ Alright Ahsoka, don’t panic - just remember what your last memory was and work from there. _

Last memory...

She went to Malachor with Kanan and Ezra where they found Maul alive - it wasn’t really a surprise for him to betray them and take Ezra for his own. Then she found the young boy just in time to stop his death from Darth Vader - and came to the horrible truth that it was Anakin Skywalker beneath the mask. 

She pushed Ezra out and fought Vader on her own as the Sith Temple was about to explode, she cracked the floor with the lightsabers and watched as her former master fell from the appearing hole, herself falling seconds later.

Ahsoka remembered waking up and not seeing him, and instead found Morai. 

She didn’t know how long she was inside the ruins of the Temple, but she got colder, tired and seated herself down just for a moment to rest - her vision and hearing got blurred within seconds.

There were voices, but she couldn’t make sense of who they belonged to and what they said - suddenly there was warmth, and she clung onto it with all her might.

_ And now I’m here. But who is next to me? _

Slowly she opened her eyes and was met black clothing, her eyes down to see an arm over her waist - red and black skin and tattoos.

Her eyes widened. There was only one person in the entire galaxy who had that very look.

She quickly sat up and called her saber and shoto to her hands, ignited them and held them at the throat. 

“Well, this certainly is a wake up call.” Maul grinned back at her, Ahsoka scowled at him and pushed her lightsabers closer to his neck.

She tried to speak but coughed, her throat immensely dry. 

Maul lifted his hand and she tensed, waiting for his saber to come into his hands, ignite and slash at her. However Ahsoka was surprised to see a cup of water fill his hand instead, and moved it closer to her.

“This will help.”

She glanced at it then looked back at him with narrowed eyes. Maul sighed and rolled his eyes. “I didn’t poison it.”

Through the Force she could feel that he wasn’t lying, but she still remained cautious, and only deactivated her saber so she could grab the glass and drink, her full focus on the Zabrak near her. 

Once her throat felt good enough to talk, she asked. “Where am I? No lies this time Maul.”

“Worry not Lady Tano, you are on the  _ Ghost _ where your little friends live.”

Her grip was tight as she allowed her eyes to wander around the room and dive into the Force, for once Maul was right, she was on the  _ Ghost _ . But how? She had been on Malachor.

“How?”

“We rescued you.” 

“We?” She repeated with a sneer. “Don’t tell me that you helped, you tried to kill me and Kanan last time, and take Ezra as an apprentice.” She then looked horrified. “Don’t tell me -”

“I didn’t kill him or take Ezra.” Maul quickly interrupted, the movements of his shoulders and arms indicted that he wanted to change position - but Ahsoka wasn’t stupid.

The cup on the floor as she ignited her saber once more and moved closer, the edge of her sabers a hair off his neck. She wasn’t surprised when his eyes lit in amusement.

“Are you going to kill me Lady Tano? That’s not very Jedi-like now, is it?”

A part of her wanted to prove him wrong and and finish him right there and then, something she was so very close to back on Mandalore - she didn’t regret refusing to save Rex, but Maul had still caused damage in the galaxy, and there was no justice to bring him back to.

“I’m not a Jedi.” Her voice was strong, and so was the pain in her heart. The last person she said that to was Darth Vader - Anakin Skywalker.

_ Now’s not the time. _

“Ah yes. When you were expelled from the Order I presume?”

“I left.”

“Of course you did.” Maul rolled his eyes. If she was the padawan all those years ago, she would have snarled at him and thrusted her sabers into him.

A part of her still wanted too. 

But strangely, she couldn’t sense any hostility from him towards her, not even anger, hate or anything...well, him. Instead she caught the brief feel of relief.

Strange. Why would Maul be relieved for her? 

The door slid open to reveal Kanan and Ezra, her heart swelled at the sight of them both alive and well.

“Ahsoka!” Ezra smiled, it was only then did Ahsoka deactivate her sabers, allow Maul to move to let her pass, and be engulfed into a hug by the young boy. She was slightly taken back at the pressure, and steadied her feet before she wrapped her arms around him. “I knew you were still alive!”

“I have you to thank for that.” She said and stepped back to look at him. “If I was left any longer, I’m afraid that I would not be alive right now.”

Ezra wiped his eyes - Oh Force, he had been crying. It made her heart swell more and made her feel more emotional. It had been a long time to come back to someone that missed her, it almost felt foreign to her. 

She patted his head softly, and looked to see Kanan in a familiar state to his padawan. She beckoned him over, and it didn’t take long for his arms to wrap around her.

“Welcome back.” He whispered against her, she rubbed his back soothingly as he pulled away.

“I’m glad to be here.” She really was, not just because she had been on the ruins of Malachor for Force knows how long, but she liked being with the crew of the  _ Ghost _ . They were a family, and she liked it.

That reminded her. “How did you find me anyway?” 

The two looked at each other before Ezra answered. “Well it started when Maul held Hera and the rest as captives for the Sith and Jedi Holocron -”

Ahsoka immediately turned to the Zabrak, who laid leisurely on the bed without a care in the world. Her temper and attitude may have grown over the years, but that still didn’t mean that she didn’t slip back into it time and time again. She really wanted to wipe that look of his face and kick his ass - something to ruin his cocky posture. 

But Ezra kept talking. “- But when we swapped the Holocrons he asked about you.”

Oh? Ahsoka was taken back. Why did Maul ask about her? There was nothing but their duel on Mandalore and then on Malachor - the only thing she knew of him in between was that he was the leader of the Shadow Collective; The Pykes, Black Dun, Crimson Dawn. All the horrid crime organizations at his fingertips, which made it all more horrifying. 

But other then that there was nothing else. Did he have something against her? Well she was part of Obi-Wan’s lineage, so he probably focused on that part and probably wanted her dead to cause her grandmaster even more pain.

“After what happened on Malachor we...we assumed the worst.” Ezra shifted on his feet. Ahsoka could sense his guilt for feeling that way, but before she could comfort him, Kanan jumped in.

“Maul asked me about you and refused to believe you had died. He and Ezra merged the Holocrons together to find you, we didn’t believe at first, but when I saw you I couldn’t believe it.”

She smiled at them. “Thank you. But there is no need to feel guilty, assuming I was dead was logical. I’m just happy that you all got out safe.”

Ezra and Kanan smiled at her, their guilt had faded away slightly but it was still there. It would take time for them to accept the fact that they weren’t at fault. She knew the feeling, and because they felt guilt about her, she would see them about it. 

“Everyone’s excited to see you.” Kana told her. “Hera had to keep watch on Sabine and Zeb to not break into this room and wait for you to wake.”

Ahsoka chuckled. “I’m happy to see them.” She glanced back over at Maul, despite Ezra and Kana explaining why he was here, she knew there was more to it. Maul wouldn’t tell them everything if it would result in them not helping him, and he certainly didn’t find her for the goodness of his heart. “I’ll come out in a bit once I get used to my bearings.”

They got the hint and nodded, Ezra gave her hand a small squeeze before they left the room. 

Ahsoka turned back to Maul and crossed her arms over her chest. “Why did you ask about me when you saw them again?” She cut to the chase, she wasn’t interested in listening to Maul's monologues and speeches which were most of the times, lies. “Did you want a second time to try and kill me?”

His eyes flashed in anger. It surprised Ahsoka, normally that kind of talk would have him wearing that sadistic smirk and a promise for the opponent’s death by his hand. 

“Do not assume things.”

“Assume?” She couldn’t believe he just said that. “Last time we met you  _ did _ try to kill me, and Kanan and take Ezra for yourself. As far as I know, you probably only helped them find me so you could finally finish me off.”

Maul moved, and Ahsoka instantly went for her sabers - then he stopped. His body that was once ready to pounce froze and went back to sit on the bed, Ahsoka knew this was all an act just like the one he played on Malachor. She didn’t trust him, but when he actually defended Kanan, Ezra and herself, she felt like maybe Maul had changed a bit.

But of course he hadn’t.

It was all an act to let down their guard, to separate them from Ezra so he could finish them off and take the boy for his own.

Ahsoka wasn’t going to fall for it this time.

Maul sighed, it was deep and his eyes faced the ground. He was irritated - annoyed, yet there was something else there. 

_ Guilt? _ Her eyes widened.  _ What does he feel guilty about? Surely not about me _ .

His head eventually raised but he didn’t look at her, his hands intertwined at his chin as his elbows rested on his knees. 

“I...owe you an apology.” Maul’s voice was low and quiet, shoulders tense. Ahsoka looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

_ Did...did he just apologise to me? _ “For trying to kill me?”

He nodded. “I - It was not my intention. I - I didn’t mean to betray you.” His head shook, a hand grasped a side. “I only wanted Ezra, yet he already had a Master. I needed him gone for Ezra to be mine. I did not want to fight or harm you, but my anger - it fuelled me, I have not felt that way in a long time. I remembered Kenobi and what he had done to me and that you were someone precious to him, I needed full revenge on him, including your death at my hands.”

Ahsoka’s mind was blank, she didn’t know how to react to such a confession. She knew Maul wanted Obi-Wan and to hurt him, only a small part of her thought that he would come after for that reason. It makes sense, but if he went after her then he would have gone after Anakin - more so as her master as Obi-Wan’s padawan.

Yet, Maul made no move on Anakin or herself back in the Clone Wars, but he knew of them. 

Truth rolled off him when he spoke, it surprised the Togruta that he didn’t lie, but there was always something else with Maul, and Ahsoka was determined to find it.

She crossed her arms over her chest, her fingers traced circles on her skin. “And now?”

“I want Sidious dead.” Maul’s voice had quickly changed to anger and malice. “More then anything.”

“Even more then Obi-Wan?”

There was a pause, and then - “Yes.”

“Why?” Ahsoka cocked her brow, she knew why other people wanted Sidious dead, but Maul? She would have thought with all the Jedi gone that he would be happy and even join the Empire. 

The deep breath Maul took was shaken, but she had no time to react to that, for there was something bigger. “He was my master.”

Her body froze, nerves numb and eyes wide. Did she hear him right? “W-What?”

“Sidious was my master, but after my apparent death he _ abandoned _ me -  _ replaced _ me.” Maul snarled. “He took everything away from me, so I will do the same. I will kill those Inquisitors and Vader, I will rip him off that throne and kill him.”

All of those would certainly help if they come true. “And how do you plan to do all those things? Especially on your own.”

The corner of his lips tugged. “Are you proposing for us to become allies, Lady Tano.”

Ahsoka frowned. “After what you pulled last time, it’s the last thing I would do.”

“I apologised -”

“That won’t get you anywhere.” She cut him off. “Apologies won’t be the only thing to allow this to happen. You have to work with us, actually help and not betray us.”

“I worked fine with the crew when finding you.” He noted, it almost sounded like a pouting child.

“And it needs to stay that way. You have to follow our rules, having your opinion and input is ok, but you cannot make orders on your own.” Ahsoka signed. “I don’t even know why we’re talking about this now.”

Maul said nothing, which made it easier.

Ahsoka signed again, and started to get the need for food and water. “Come on.” She walked over to the door that opened on her close proximity. “Everyone wants to see me, and I’m not leaving you alone.”

“How touching.” Maul sneered. Ahsoka turned her head and rolled her eyes and she walked out, Maul following behind her with his loud clanky feet. Despite his tone of voice there wasn’t much anger and malice at the moment, but that could change with a heart beat. Maul was unpredictable, cunning and played with words to achieve what he wanted.

_ What do you really want Maul? _ He told her that he wanted Sidious dead, more then Obi-Wan which she found shocking, just like the news of Sidious being his master. She wondered what had happened between them to make them enemies now.

But there was something else Maul wanted, he didn’t indicate it, but Ahsoka could feel it. Plus this was Maul, he wasn’t going to tell her everything, she needed to find out what Maul was hiding - his true goal.


End file.
